


Reunion

by Anonymous



Category: NiGHTS into Dreams, ナイツ 〜星降る夜の物語〜 | NiGHTS: Journey of Dreams (Video Game)
Genre: Light BDSM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:27:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27068632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Reala sighed. "What are we to do with you, little traitor?" she tsk-tsked.
Relationships: NiGHTS/Reala (NiGHTS)
Kudos: 9
Collections: Anonymous





	Reunion

Both marens were on their knees at this point. NiGHTS pressed a hand to Reala's chest, looking upwards to meet Reala's face with their own. Reala seemed unable to move somehow, passively allowing NiGHTS to explore her warm mouth - the purple maren's tongue running thoroughly over her sharp teeth and own tongue, slipping out over her lips every once in awhile. NiGHTS wasn't sure what she was thinking but god, this was a nice experiment. They'd missed the company of other marens, not to mention their former partner.

NiGHTS paused for a breath, sighing contentedly as they rested their forehead against Reala's, wiping some saliva that had begun to dribble down their chin. Reala's passive demeanor changed in an instant. NiGHTS felt the clawed hand at their back tighten, and suddenly they were spun around to face away from Reala. They felt one hand firmly but gently press their head against the cage floor, the other grasping their hands together behind their back. Their behind remained raised in the air, pressed against Reala's waist.

"Is this really necessary?" NiGHTS gasped.

"I don't trust traitors." Reala growled, her grasp on NiGHTS' hands tightening for a moment in response to NiGHTS' wriggling. Reala promptly began fumbling with their clothes, eliciting a quiet giggle from NiGHTS, which she ignored. She had removed her hand from NiGHTS' head, which remained pressed against the floor. NiGHTS was content to play submissive for now, evidently.

"Mm..." NiGHTS released a pleased little sound involuntarily when Reala's cold claws made contact with their bare inner thigh. The red maren gave a low chuckle.

"You like that, do you?"

NiGHTS' only response was what appeared to be an attempt to burrow their face further into the floor. Reala sighed. "What *are* we to do with you, little traitor?" she tsk-tsked and promptly slipped her cock into NiGHTS' already wet opening. NiGHTS' gasp was quite audible. It slid in easily to the hilt on her first try - NiGHTS had clearly been wanting her badly this whole time, that much was obvious. NiGHTS gave a blissful moan when the entire member was inside, stretching them in all the right ways.

Reala continued thrusting gingerly if deeply, seeming unsure of themselves. Why she'd never tried anything like this before was beyond her, her ex partner felt wonderful on the inside. More instinctually than anything else, she grunted and dug her claws into NiGHTS' ass, still maintaining her grip on their wrists with her other hand. NiGHTS whimpered a bit at the sting of those claws, but this was quickly drowned out by their soft gasps and moans of pleasure as Reala continued to thrust into them mercilessly.

"Does it hurt?" Reala managed to ask, her voice a bit lower than usual. She didn't stop.

"N-no- ah!" NiGHTS stuttered, their hands involuntarily flexing in Reala's grasp.

Reala stopped suddenly, pulling out, met by a whine of protest from NiGHTS. She flipped the purple maren over to lay on their back, grabbing a hold of each wrist once more, pinning them to the floor. She brought her face close to NiGHTS' own flushed face and simply stared into their eyes for a moment, watching them try to catch their breath. As though intimidated or embarrassed by the sudden eye contact, NiGHTS turned their head to the side and made a brief, futile attempt to free their wrists.

Reala smiled down at her captive smugly. "You aren't going anywhere until I'm done with you, traitor."

NiGHTS expected another kiss when Reala began to close the gap between their faces, and was rather surprised when they received a long lick across their cheek. They looked up at their captor with a look of befuddlement. Unconcerned, Reala licked their face several more times as they squirmed and whined in protest, feeling a bit humiliated. NiGHTS curled their slender legs around Reala's waist, a not so subtle hint at what they wanted.

"Reala-" they hissed, interrupted by Reala's mouth pressing against their own, her tongue inserting itself forcefully. NiGHTS' eyes rolled back briefly as they felt Reala's tongue in their throat, exploring their body even deeper than they had explored hers with the kind of determination she usually only exhibited in their many battles. Still, unable to speak, NiGHTS pointedly squeezed their legs together.

Reala separated their lips, breathing heavily. "Okay, okay." she spoke like one might speak to an impatient child. Maintaining her grip on NiGHTS' wrists, she gently pushed their legs further apart with one knee and inserted herself once again. NiGHTS moaned loudly, appeased, as Reala fucked them nice and hard this time with no reservations.

Several minutes passed in kind, both marens seeming to lose more and more control, speaking nonsensically. Fragments could be heard under their breath - "please", "betrayed us", "love". By the time NiGHTS arched their back, they were practically shaking. Reala wasn't in a much better state, she rolled her eyes and muttered a curse, then groaned in ecstasy as she spilled warm seed into the trembling maren beneath her. NiGHTS didn't have much of a choice but to accept this, pinned underneath her - not that they were exactly unhappy, being absolutely filled in the best way by their former partner and current captor. The feeling of being totally dominated like this sent their entire body into overdrive, seeming to awaken an old instinct within them they didn't know they still had. It was enough to throw them over the edge.

Reala had stopped thrusting but remained inside NiGHTS, panting contentedly as she felt the traitor shudder beneath her, heard their last cries of pleasure. At last they were both motionless, trying to gather their thoughts as the high of orgasm came down. Reala slipped out of NiGHTS, watching her seed pool out of them for a moment, pleased with herself. She reached down to kiss NiGHTS on the forehead, which they accepted quietly.

"See how much nicer things are when you submit?" she whispered before she left.


End file.
